


Beautiful Soul

by Marii410



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, POV Derek Hale, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek przeklinał dzień, w którym postanowił zwrócić się do Stilesa z prośbą o pomoc w poszukiwaniu jego dwóch bet. A były ku temu trzy dość szczególne dla niego powody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny Sterek. Krótki, ale mam nadzieję, że do czytania przyjemny :)

            Gdyby Derek miał określić Stilesa paroma słowami, użyłby wtedy takich jak  _irytujący_ ,  _sarkastyczny_  i  _gadatliwy_   _smarkacz_ , który działał mu na nerwy już od pierwszego dnia, gdy go poznał. Chociaż... Może to nie byłaby tak do końca prawda. Od tamtego czasu, jeśli Derek miał być szczery, trochę się pozmieniało. Stiles pozostał denerwujący i gadatliwy, ale ich stosunki trochę się ociepliły.

            W tej chwili jednak, Derek przeklinał dzień, w którym postanowił zwrócić się do Stilesa z prośbą o pomoc w poszukiwaniu jego dwóch bet. A były ku temu trzy dość szczególne dla niego powody.

 

            Mieli zrobić krótki zwiad w rezerwacie, by poszukać jakichkolwiek poszlak. Umówili się o wczesnej godzinie, ale później sprawy trochę się pokomplikowały, bo Stiles, będąc Stilesem, oczywiście zabłądził. W miejscu, które – tak zawzięcie Dereka przekonywał – dobrze zna. Derek, słuchając wyjaśnień Stilesa przez telefon, gdzie mniej więcej się znajduje, ledwo powstrzymał się od przewrócenia z politowaniem oczami. Zdobył się jedynie na krótkie westchnięcie. Był zmęczony i zmartwiony. To prawda, że Erica i Boyd odeszli z jego watahy, bo najwidoczniej był tak beznadziejnym Alfą, że nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale jednak wciąż się o nich martwił i chciał chociaż wiedzieć czy żyją oraz czy są bezpieczni.

            Dotarcie na miejsce, które podał mu chłopak nie było wcale trudne, ale odbiegało ono od rezerwatu i kierowało bardziej w stronę miasta. Las i miasto oddzielała jedynie duża polana. Nie wiedział, jak Stiles był w stanie zajść aż tak daleko, gdy podobno się zgubił. Podobno, bo oczywistym było, że miejsce to jest znane i każdy kto posiada prawo jazdy przejeżdża tędy choć raz lub dwa razy dziennie samochodem. Zwłaszcza Stiles, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jeździ do Dereka i na posterunek, ze zdrową żywnością dla szeryfa, co również stało się poniekąd pretekstem, by dowiedzieć się czy policji udało się coś znaleźć.

            Gdy Derek znalazł się już dokładnie tam, gdzie poinstruował go Stiles, ujrzał nastolatka niecałe 15 metrów od miejsca, w którym stał. Ale nie był on sam. Tylko ten chłopak i w dodatku zwykły stuprocentowy człowiek, potrafił przyciągać swoją obecnością różne kłopoty i różne dziwne sytuacje. Aczkolwiek ta się do takowych nie zaliczała. Już miał ruszyć się z miejsca i podejść do chłopaka, wrzeszcząc na niego za wszystkie czasy, może też warknąć parę razy, by go nastraszyć (choć i tak wiedział, że tak łatwo już mu się to nie uda), ale powstrzymała go przed tym scena, rozgrywająca się przed nim.

            Derek patrzył jak Stiles stoi z głową spuszczoną, wpatrując się ze skupieniem w ekran telefonu i coś zawzięcie w nim wystukując, a następnie powoli odwraca się za siebie, by spojrzeć co lub raczej kto, zupełnie niespodziewanie na niego wpadł, prawie wytrącając go z równowagi. Za nim na trawie leżała mała blond włosa dziewczynka. Na oko Derek mógł stwierdzić, że miała dziewięć lat. Nie więcej. Z tej odległości łatwo mógł usłyszeć, co mówią. Wiedział, że nie powinien słuchać, ale to nie tak, że mógł to jakoś wyłączyć. Stłumić? Owszem. Wyłączyć? Nie bardzo.

 

            Stiles spojrzał na małego intruza i przykucnął niemalże natychmiastowo, pytając czy nic się nie stało. Dziewczynka miała przez chwilę oburzoną minę, ale gdy tylko spojrzała bezpośrednio na Stilesa, zaczęła cicho pochlipywać, a następnie rzuciła się w jego wyciągnięte ramiona, obejmując go swoimi drobnymi rączkami za szyję i chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi. Derek nigdy nie widział, by dzieci reagowały tak na obcych ludzi, więc wywnioskował, że muszą się znać.

            Stiles gładził dziewczynkę uspokajająco po plecach, szepcząc ciche zapewniania, że już jest dobrze, że nic się nie stało. Gdy dziewczynka już w miarę możliwości się uspokoiła, odsunął ją od siebie na szerokość ramion i przekrzywił głową, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. Jego oczy były bystre i przenikliwe, a w blasku promieni słonecznych nawet z tej odległości wydawały się Derekowi złote.  _Jak u bety,_ pomyślał.  Stiles ściągnął jedną rękę z ramienia małej i kciukiem otarł, płynące z jej oczu łzy.

            – Cii, Sammy. Nie płacz już i powiedz co się stało.

            Dziewczynka spuściła głowę. Derek obawiał się, że po raz kolejny wybuchnie płaczem, ale tak się nie stało. Stiles uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i zachęcająco. Derek pierwszy raz widział u niego taki wyraz twarzy i musiał przyznać, że nastolatek naprawdę wygląda wtedy inaczej.  _Atrakcyjniej i łagodniej_. Za tą myśl niemal natychmiast skarcił się w myślach.

            – Bo on mi obiecał! – dziewczynka prawie krzyknęła. –  Obiecał, że wróci i tego nie zrobił. Okłamał mnie i mamusie. Mamusia teraz płacze i jest smutna, bo nie ma go teraz z nami.

            Po twarzy Stilesa przemknęło zrozumienie, a następnie cierpienie i okropny smutek. W tej chwili wyglądał o wiele doroślej niż faktycznie był, jakby nosił na ramionach ciężar całego świata. Derek słyszał jak serce nastolatka obija się boleśnie w klatce piersiowej, jakby miało mu zaraz wyskoczyć. Przygarnął dziewczynkę stanowczym ruchem z powrotem do siebie i przytulił ją mocno.

            – Oj Sammy. Nie bądź zła i nie smuć się więcej. Czasami tak jest, że czegoś się bardzo pragnie i dzieje się inaczej. Twój tatuś cię bardzo mocno kochał i naprawdę chciał do was wrócić, nigdy w to nie wątp, dobrze? – spytał delikatnie, by nie rozgniewać dziewczynki. Mała skinęła pomału główką, wciąż w niego wtulona.

            –  Twój tatuś jest teraz potrzebny w niebie, dlatego musi tam zostać, ale nie opuścił cię do końca. Ani ciebie ani twojej mamy, bo zawsze będzie tutaj ... – mówiąc to, chwycił dłoń Sammy i przyłożył ją do jej klatki piersiowej. – ... w twoim sercu. Wystarczy, że będziesz często o nim myśleć i go nie zapomnisz. Dobrze?

            Pogłaskał dziewczynkę po jej rozmierzwionych blond włosach, odgarniając parę kosmyków z twarzy, na której  po raz pierwszy zagościł ledwo widoczny i wciąż niepewny uśmiech.

            – Dziękuję Sti – szepnęła cicho, na co Stiles zaśmiał się cicho i ucałował jej czoło.

            – Zawsze tu będę, więc jak tylko będziesz mnie potrzebować daj znać, a przylecę jak najszybciej się tylko da.

            – Mama powiedziała, żebyś przyszedł się ze mną pobawić, przyjdziesz?

            – Skoro tak powiedziała mama, to jak najbardziej.

            Puścił dziewczynce oczko, na co mała zachichotała.

            – A teraz biegiem do domu, bo mama będzie się o ciebie martwić, a tego chyba nie chcesz.

            Oparł ręce na biodrach i spojrzał na nią srogo, udając rozgniewanego i starając się utrzymać równowagę, ze względu na to, że kucał, co – Derek musiał przyznać – wyglądało dość zabawnie. Widząc przerażoną minę dziewczynki, Stiles roześmiał się perliście, odchylając głowę do tyłu, eksponując przy tym smukłą szyję, zdobioną w niektórych miejscach pieprzykami. Miał naprawdę ładną szyję. Derek wpadł w trans, wpatrując się w niego oczarowanym wzrokiem.

            – Leć mała, leć. Nie każ mamie czekać.

            Dziewczynka pokiwała jeszcze raz główką, tym razem z szerokim uśmiechem i pobiegła w przeciwnym do Dereka kierunku. Stiles wstał z miejsca , otrzepując kolana i patrzył na odbiegającą dziewczynkę, ponownie mając na twarzy tą pełną bólu minę, którą Derek miał ochotę zetrzeć i zastąpić ponownie tym delikatnym uśmiechem z wcześniej. Aż sam nie wiedział skąd wzięły się w  jego głowie takie myśli. Może po prosu nie lubił widzieć nastolatka takiego smutnego. To zachowanie było tak nie podobne do tego, które pokazywał na co dzień. Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie poznał tą stronę Stilesa, którą nastolatek ukrywał za sarkazmem. W końcu sarkazm, to jego jedyna obrona, jak to kiedyś powiedział.

            Naprawdę przeklinał dzień, w którym postanowił zwrócić się do Stilesa z prośbą o pomoc w poszukiwaniu jego dwóch bet. A były ku temu trzy dość szczególne dla niego powody:

      **1.**  Nie miał w planach poznawać Stilesa bliżej;

 **2.** Nie miał w planach odkrywania, co tak naprawdę znajduje się pod maską pełną sarkazmu;

 **3.** A tym bardziej nie miał w planach zakochiwania się w nim.

**Author's Note:**

> elen410.tumblr.com


End file.
